Certain projector systems image a pattern from an imaged plane of an optical modulator. It is generally desired to improve the resolution of the projected images that are imaged from the optical modulator onto the projector screen; or alternatively to enhance the image to provide the viewer with the effect of improving the image. The maximum resolution of many conventional displays is a function of the dimension of the largest distinct optical unit such as a window unit or pixel that is contained in the optical modulator. The design associated with decreasing the physical dimensions of the pixels to improve resolution is relatively expensive and difficult for many projection screens. It is therefore desirable to provide a projector display having an enhanced resolution that does not involve the complexity or cost associated with reducing the size of the pixels.
The same numbers are used throughout the document to reference like components and/or features.